


Trying to Let You Know

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mall!AU, Twice girls are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Dowoon works at the mall's childcare center and is completely and utterly smitten with the handsome man who works at the coffee store across the way. He's also pretty convinced that Jae's way too good for him, so he's pretty content to just admire him from afar. (It isn't because he's a giant weenie,Wonpil, no one even says weenie anymore.)





	Trying to Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Fi who has the best AU ideas and always sends me kick-ass visual references.

It isn’t exactly glamorous, but working at the mall makes Dowoon incredibly happy. Lullaby, the little children’s store he works in with Wonpil, is full of classic children’s toys, accessories, and storybooks. It also doubles as the childcare centre for the mall, accepting children ages three through eleven, so the parents can do their shopping in peace. He makes enough to pay his half of the rent, buy food, and have a little left over for his hobbies, so Dowoon’s satisfied.

 

“Stop wiggling!” Dahyun’s scowl is almost bigger than her little face. “You’re going to make me colour outside the lines.”

 

“Sorry.” Dowoon holds his arm still. He and Dahyun are sitting on the carpet of the play area, fenced off and across from the register, surrounded by washable markers, as Wonpil coos over Dahyun’s baby brother in front of the store. Dowoon resists the urge to flinch when the marker sweeps across the sensitive pit of his elbow as Dahyun colours a curling petal of the chrysanthemum. “You’re picking a lot of interesting colours today.”

 

Dahyun gives him a beaming smile. “I wanted you and Wonpil-oppa to match!” Wonpil’s wearing his hot pink sweater today, a hit with four year olds, but Dowoon honestly isn’t a fan. “I coloured the other ones green because you told me that was your favourite colour.”

 

He nods seriously, the lime green a far cry from the deeper forest green that he prefers. “I love it.”

 

“I think that Hosun’s mane should be yellow like Jae-oppa’s hair.” She says, indicating the lion on his forearm. “I wish I could make my hair different colours, but when I went to get a coffee with Dad earlier today, Jae-oppa says that you only get to do that when you’re older. He said that if you eat all your vegetables, you’ll be able to change your hair to whatever colour you want when you turn 18.” Dahyun turns her attention to Dowoon, eyes narrowed. “Is that true?”

 

“What did your dad say?”

 

Dahyun rolls her eyes. “He agreed, of course, but I can’t trust him. He’d say anything to get me to eat cabbage.”

 

“Well, it’s true.” Dowoon returns Dahyun’s gaze with his own wide-eyed look. “Dahyun-ah, do you know Jinyoung-oppa who works at the bookstore?” He waits for her to nod before he continues, “He didn’t eat his vegetables when he was little, so that’s why his hair’s stuck that black colour. That’s why you have to eat them, even if you don’t like them, or you won’t be strong enough to change the colour of your hair.”

 

“Woah.” Her little eyes are huge on her face and Dowoon has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “That’s wild.”

 

Dahyun’s parents come back with Wonpil to pick up their daughter and Dowoon waves goodbye to the family as they leave, Dahyun calling back that she’ll remember to eat her vegetables.

 

Wonpil gives Dowoon a strange look. “What was all that about?”

 

“Jae told Dahyun that she’d only be able to change her hair colour when she was older if she ate all her vegetables now.” Dowoon says with a grin. “I felt like it’d be good motivation for her to eat her greens, so I kept up the lie.”

 

“Right, you did it for Dahyun’s wellbeing. Nothing to do with the fact that Jae’s the one who told her the lie in the first place.” Wonpil dodges the foam block that Dowoon throws at him and the two of them go back to pretending to be responsible adults when a potential customer wanders in.

 

It isn’t that Dowoon doesn’t like Jae, it’s sort of the opposite. Whenever Jae in the hallway to hand out samples of their baked goods, Dowoon conveniently finds an excuse to loiter near the front of the store. Jae’s just so pretty. He’s tall, blond, and has a laugh so bright that Dowoon can hear him from inside Lullaby sometimes. Even when Dowoon sees him wandering into the store in the afternoon, he always looks sort of rumpled like he’s just woken up. Sometimes at the end of the day, Jae will bring over the baked goods that they hadn’t sold and let Dowoon and Wonpil take as many as they want. Jae’s playful with the two of them, jokingly insulting Wonpil but laughing even harder when Wonpil insults him back, and Dowoon loves when he’s able to make him laugh so hard that he claps his hands together and Kevin ends up shouting for Jae to “get your ass back over here, your break ended ten minutes ago!” Sometimes Dowoon thinks that Jae laughs harder for him than for anyone else, but that’s probably just wishful thinking. Whenever Jae throws an arm over Dowoon’s shoulder, he can’t help noticing how good he smells, then he ends up feeling like a creep for the rest of the day.

 

Dowoon feels rough next to Jae though. Especially when the stark blackwork tattoos on his arms are haphazardly coloured with felt-tip markers. Jae’s a fourth year political science major, he’s full of big dreams, while Dowoon’s a freshman in open studies. In other words, Jae’s way too good for Dowoon.

 

It’s in moments like these that Dowoon feels the distance especially keenly. Not everyone likes the fact that two grown men work in a store catered specifically to children. There are lots of complaints, Dowoon’s heard them all. People don’t like that Wonpil wears pink, or that Dowoon has tattoos and piercings, but their boss has never had an issue and their loyal customers have never said a word, so Dowoon tries his best to brush the words off.

 

Momo’s parents are talking to another couple similar in age, while she patiently holds her father’s hand as the adults talk. The windows of the playroom are a one-sided mirror, so while Dowoon can see them, they can’t see him cleaning up the glitter from the crown he’d made with Momo earlier, while Wonpil’s handling a phone call in the back. The gated area doesn’t do anything to block the sound and he isn’t trying to eavesdrop, but they’re literally still right in front of the open doorway.

 

“You’re much more trusting that we are, Mrs. Hirari.” The woman says, “We’d never leave our son alone with two men.”

 

Momo’s mother makes a neutral sound of confusion. “I’m not entirely sure what you mean?”

 

“Well, it’s just that the shorter one’s obviously one of ‘those sort’.” She makes a limp wristed sort of movement. “My husband and I have seen him around town before, a different woman on his arm every time. Sometimes even men. Everyone knows it’s not safe for children to be around those types.”

 

Dowoon clenches his jaw and resists the urge to throw the tiny plastic table through the window at the woman as she continues to ramble on. “And the taller one isn’t much better; obviously not the respectable sort. I’m surprised they hired him at all. He looks absurd with his ripped pants and sleeveless shirts, flaunting all of his tattoos.”

 

He can’t help the heat that rushes to his face. It isn’t as if Dowoon hasn’t heard these things before, but it still stings and he really hates that Momo’s still standing there listening to all this. Dowoon doesn’t expect her parents to speak up, he really is just a free babysitter, but he’s always liked them and hopes that this woman’s vitriol won’t change their opinion of him.

 

“That’s rude!” Dowoon’s head pops up to see Momo has let go of her father’s hand and is staring up at the woman, a fierce scowl on her little face. “You’re rude and you shouldn’t say those things about people! Wonpil-oopa knows how to fold origami and Dowoon-oppa does all the voices in the book and they’re the best oppas in the world! Also, you smell like cat pee!”

 

“How dare you.” The woman’s face is turning an unflattering shade of red and her husband’s eyes look like they’re about to pop out of his head. “The adults are talking!”

 

“Well, maybe the adults should talk somewhere else then.” Jae’s standing directly in front of where Dowoon’s still crouched by the glitter, hands in his jeans and somehow managing to look pretty intimidating while wearing a sky-blue half apron with white daisies printed all over it, hair rumpled as usual. “I’ve already called security, they’ll be here to escort you out in a moment if you don’t leave voluntarily.”

 

“For what?” The woman sounds outraged, but Jae just looks down his nose at her.

 

“Harassing mall employees and spreading hate speech.”

 

“How am I harassing anyone, I was just having a conversation with my friends!”

 

”Acquaintances.” Momo’s father quickly corrects.  

 

Jae seems to knows exactly where Dowoon is and the two make eye-contact through the glass. “You’re not exactly in a private place. You’re insulting them literally right in front of their place of employment, you wanted to be heard.”

 

Brian stomps up to the group, the security guard looking more serious than Dowoon’s ever seen him before. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The woman attempts to huff and puff for a couple more seconds before Brian threatens to call his supervisor and she reluctantly follows him towards the exit.

 

There’s a couple seconds of tense silence before Momo bursts into tears, clinging to her father’s leg. Her father crouches down to sooth her, but she’s still crying as loudly as her four year old lungs will let her. Dowoon can vaguely hear him saying that he’s not mad, that he’s proud of her for standing up for her friends and how he and her mother should have spoken up sooner, but she doesn’t calm until Jae runs over to the store and rushes back with a child-sized hot chocolate and handful of tissues. He silently asks Momo’s mother for permission before offering her the cup.

 

“You can’t drink and cry at the same time, and you’re going to get boogers all over your cup if you don’t wipe your face first.” He says reasonably as Momo’s father wipes away her tears.

 

Dowoon turns away for the scene to wipe his watery eyes with the back of his hand. He knew the kids liked him, but having one stand up to a stranger (an adult!) for him was something else entirely. And Jae… but he probably would have done that for anyone. He’s just nice that way.

 

He quickly cleans up the rest of the craft supplies and when he looks up again, Momo and her parents are gone and Brian’s back, talking to Jae in front of the coffee-shop. Jae says something sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, before Brian claps him on the shoulder and walks away again.

 

“Damn, hate to see him leave, love to watch him walk away.” Wonpil’s sudden appearance beside him startles Dowoon so badly he almost knocks the glitter over again. “Just look at him, Dowoon. I love a man in uniform.”

 

“What happened to Aeyon from the clothing store?” Dowoon asks, rubbing a hand over his pounding heart. “I thought things were going well for you.”

 

“They are, doesn’t mean I’m blind.” Wonpil takes a seat next to Dowoon on the carpet. “Literal knight in shining armor, huh?”

 

“How much of it did you hear?”

 

“Pretty much all of it.” Wonpil admits, “The phone call was over in 30 seconds and you were so busy trying to pick up every single individual piece of glitter that you didn’t notice me standing by the counter. I could see Jae from my angle and if Momo hadn’t spoken up, I’m pretty sure he would have jumped over the counter and torn that woman a new one. I’ve literally never seen him so angry before.”

 

“He’s nice like that.” Dowoon can feel his ears burning. “Jae’s a really nice guy.”

 

Wonpil stares at him for a couple seconds before throwing his hands in the air and going back to the counter, muttering something about having to text Aeyon about all the drama.

 

Dowoon’s walking to the bus stop that night when an arm falls heavily over his shoulder and he screams in surprise, reflexively elbowing the body behind him. A familiar voice lets out an ‘oof!’ of surprise and Dowoon registers the smell of a familiar cologne and coffee just in time to see Jae bent in half, clutching his stomach.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

 

Jae’s wheezing, half in laughter and half in pain. “It was my own fault, I shouldn’t have snuck up behind you in a dark parking lot like that.”

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Dowoon repeats, he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, totally fine.” Jae straightens up with a wince. “Should have known you’d pack a punch with guns like yours though.”

 

Dowoon hopes it’s dark enough that Jae can’t see his face flush. He almost wishes he hadn’t thrown his leather jacket on over his sleeveless-tee before leaving the mall. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“Like I said, don’t worry about it.” Standing up straight, Jae’s still taller than Dowoon by a couple inches, but they can comfortably look each other in the eye. “I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home.”

 

It isn’t the first time Jae’s offered, but Dowoon always turns him down. He knows they live less than a 10 minute drive from each other, but he’s not sure he won’t spontaneously combust being in such close quarters with Jae for a solid 25 minutes. Jae’s giving him such a hopeful look though, Dowoon’s nodding and following him to his car before he really realizes what he’s doing.

 

Jae’s moderately old, dark green sedan is cleaner than he expected and it smells like him. He generously lets Dowoon pick the music and he spends the time it takes to turn out of the parking lot sweating profusely and stressing about what song would make him seem the least like a loser. In the end, Dowoon gives up and hits his singer/songwriter playlist, praying that there isn’t anything weird hiding in the depths of it.

 

Jae taps his fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat and the two make casual conversation until Dowoon takes a deep breath and decides it’s now or never.

 

“Thanks for standing up for Wonpil and me today.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Momo really did all the hard work.” Jae glances over at Dowoon with a smile. “You’re obviously great at your job considering how loyal the kids are to you.”

 

“Kids are easy, you just have to agree to a couple rounds of duck, duck, goose and you’ve won their undying devotion.” Dowoon says, sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, but does everyone else let the kids draw all over them.” Jae says, nodding towards Dowoon’s covered arms. “You go above and beyond for them and it shows.”

 

“Wonpil does too.” Dowoon feels obligated to point out. “Honestly, I’m not all that special.”

 

A little line forms between Jae’s eyebrows. “Is that really what you think?”

 

Dowoon shrugs. “I try my best, but I’m really not that remarkable.”

 

Jae doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. “I think you’re seriously underestimating the impact you have on those kids.” He says slowly, “And just on the atmosphere in the mall in general. I’ve been here a couple years longer than you and you don’t understand how much happier everyone is with you around.”

 

Dowoon doesn’t really know what to say, but Jae just carries on anyway. “Sure, Pil was happy at Lullaby, but he’s a social butterfly and having you around has made him even happier. I think he was so drained from having to deal with just kids all the time, he didn’t even want to think about dating. And Amber’s pretty much your number one fan. I swear to God, if she could, she’d carry a picture of you in her wallet and show you off like a proud mom. Even Kevin’s completely enamored with you. He thinks you’re the cutest human being to walk the surface of the earth.”

 

“Oh.” They pull in front of Dowoon’s apartment building and Jae parks his car and turns to look at Dowoon. Jae’s hair is still a mess and he’d taken off his glasses at some point during the day and he looks so good, Dowoon feels a little faint. He takes a deep breath (and absolutely doesn’t tell himself to channel Momo).

 

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?” The words leave Dowoon’s mouth and he still can’t really believe that he said them. “Like, a date?”

 

Jae’s smiling so wide, Dowoon can’t help but smile back even though he’s so nervous he feels like he’s going to throw up any second. “I’d love that. Let me give you my number and we can figure out how our schedules line up?”

 

Dowoon nods woodenly and does as told, accepting his phone back from Jae. He walks up to his apartment with a completely dazed look on his face. Sungjin’s completely passed out on the couch, Black Panther still playing on their TV, and doesn’t even stir when Dowoon bumps into one of the chairs in the kitchen and almost breaks one of their mugs. Dowoon flops down face first onto his bed and just stays like that for a couple minutes.

 

If he squeals into his pillow so loudly Sungjin wakes up with a groan and yells at him to shut up, no one ever needs to know.

 

(The next day Dowoon walks into work and Jimin waves him over, hands him a large iced coffee, and pats him on the shoulder saying, "Thank fuck, you finally made a move because that idiot was never going to and if I had to listen to him cry about how cute you were, how good you were with kids, how he'd totally let you choke him, or how you were the coolest person he'd ever met, I was probably going to go crazy and kill him, so thanks. I don't have the time to look for a new best friend."

 

Dowoon's pretty baffled, but he's mostly just flattered.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I messed up the Twice girl's characterization. I'm a new fan and just sort of tried my best. Also, children are weird so.
> 
> The thing about the vegetables and the hair colour is based on real life experience. I had coloured hair when I worked at a pre-school and the kids were crazy about it. It was initially green, but I let them dictate what colour I dyed my hair next because I'm a giant softie. (They picked pink.)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/ [Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
